Play With Me
by GrumpyLittleDragon
Summary: teenage!Hatori x teenage!Shigure smut, just a warning. Shigure is tired of studying all night, and wants to coax Hatori into playing with him instead.


"Play with me."

"No."

"Ha'ri, please?"

"No."

Shigure huffed, feeling rather miffed at his best friend and cousin. The dog of the zodiac was stuck all alone with Hatori tonight, as poor Ayame was still at the school. Tonight was the big Shakespearean play, "Romeo and Juliet," and unsurprisingly, Ayame was cast as the lead role… Juliet.

Despite Hatori being disgusted at first by Ayame playing a female lead, both boys were proud of their serpentine friend. However, Shigure was grounded (also unsurprisingly) and couldn't attend the first showing of the play tonight. Without Shigure going, there was no way Hatori would go alone. The two decided to hang out at Hatori's house for the night, and they promised Ayame they would go see his play next weekend.

"What are you reading?" Shigure asked sweetly, rolling over onto his stomach. A cigarette was dangling out of his mouth and he was stretched out on Hatori's bed.

The dragon's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly, irritated by Shigure's constant talking. The disgusting smell of his cigarette was also beginning to make him feel a bit sick.

"I'm reading our biology textbook. We have a test on Monday, and I need to make sure I get good marks. I'm sure you haven't even cracked open your biology book since it was issued to us at the beginning of the year."

Shigure smirked a bit, blowing a puff of smoke out over towards Hatori. "Maybe. You know you'll do just fine on the test. You're really smart, Ha'ri. So, you should take some time to play with me."

"You're like an insatiable puppy, Shigure. You always need attention. It bothers me." Hatori sighed, finally setting his book down. He leaned back a bit, stretching. He was getting rather tired of studying. Standing up from his desk, he walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed, next to Shigure. "I wish Aya was here to keep you company. You're really needy when he isn't around. Well, you've got my attention now. Briefly. What is it you want?"

"To play." Shigure reiterated, grinning a bit. Holding up his cigarette in front of Hatori's lips, he waited for the dragon to inhale.

Hatori sighed, knowing there was no way to decline this unspoken request. He leaned forward and took a small drag off of the cigarette, then coughed a bit as he exhaled.

"Those are going to kill you one day. If I ever start to pick up this nasty habit of yours, I'm blaming you." Hatori frowned, crossing his arms.

Shigure laughed quietly, moving to snuff the cigarette out on Hatori's desk, which made the dragon wince.

"You dislike my oral fixation that much, Ha'ri?" Shigure teased, sitting up a bit. He leaned in uncomfortably close to Hatori and studied his face.

Hatori groaned softly, not enjoying how close the dog was. "Oral fixation? Is that what you're calling it?" He mumbled softly, keeping his eyes averted to the ground. This was making him uncomfortable, and Hatori could tell that was Shigure's plan.

Shigure leaned in closer, then playfully licked Hatori's cheek. He was a dog, after all. This elicited a rather disgusted groan from Hatori, who started to push Shigure away.

"Stop it, Shigure. I'm not Ayame. I don't like these kinds of games." The stoic teenager said firmly, not amused.

Shigure pouted, whimpering slightly. "But I'm your puppy, Ha'ri. I love you. I love my master. I want to lick my owner's face."

"Please stop your perverted musings." Hatori sighed, beginning to stand up. He was stopped when Shigure grabbed his hand.

"Just play along, Ha'ri. You're my master. Play along for five minutes and I promise I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night."

Hatori sighed again, exasperatedly. Looking down, he saw Shigure giving him puppy dog eyes and he knew he couldn't say no. At least once he got this over with, he could finally get some studying done.

"Fine." Hatori muttered, looking down at the bed. Seeing Shigure's pack of cigarettes, he lazily tossed it onto the floor. "There. Fetch."

Shigure playfully barked and hoped off the bed. Crawling over to it on all fours, he picked up the pack with his teeth. Trotting back over to Hatori, he dropped the item into his lap.

Hatori sighed and set the cigarettes aside. This game was weird. If Shigure wanted to be a dog, why couldn't he just turn into his dog form? Why was he staying human? Pushing the irrelevant question aside (this was Shigure after all, not much he did made sense to Hatori), he decided to reluctantly play along some more.

"Okay. Um, roll over." Hatori ordered, feeling a bit lewd in this kind of situation.

Dutifully, Shigure rolled over onto his back with his legs up. He barked again, looking up at Hatori expectantly. When the dragon stayed still and quiet, he pouted.

"Ha'ri, you have to rub my belly now."

"No thank you."

Shigure whimpered softly and sat up, crawling back to Hatori's side. He was sitting on the floor in front of Hatori, who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"C'mon, I'm your dog. You have to pet me. Rub my head, something." Shigure whined, looking up at him.

"Why are you even doing this? I don't understand it," Hatori muttered, though he softened a bit and reached down. Gently stroking his fingers over the top of Shigure's head and down his hair, he sighed. "There. Game over now. May I get back to studying please?"

Shigure suddenly smirked, placing his hand on Hatori's thigh. "Nope."

"Shigure," Hatori scolded, shoving his friend's hand off his leg. "I am very stressed about the test tomorrow. I need to study, I need to concentrate. If you don't stop, I'm calling your mother and sending you home."

"Wait!" Shigure interjected, frowning. "I can help you concentrate."

Hatori sighed, holding a hand up to his forehead. This was exhausting. "Okay, fine. How?" He asked, though believing that Shigure was lying. Hatori figured he would play along, however, as he really was quite tense about the test tomorrow.

Without another word, Shigure's fingers went straight to the belt on Hatori's school uniform, as both of them were still wearing it. Of course, Hatori looked horrified and shoved Shigure's hands away.

"What are you doing?" Hatori asked in abject horror, recoiling from his cousin.

Shigure rolled his eyes and reached out again, putting his hands back on his belt. The action was more forceful this time. "I'm helping you relax, remember?"

"By taking off my belt? My belt isn't the problem," Hatori muttered, feeling uneasy. Once the belt was unbuckled, Shigure moved on to the button and zipper. "Shigure, stop right now or I'm calling for my father." Hatori warned, though his firm tone was absent. His voiced wavered slightly, and judging by the grin on Shigure's face, the dog definitely heard it.

"Why are you acting like I'm about to rape you?" Shigure asked, mock pouting. "I can help you relax, this is what friends do for each other. Ayame and I always-"

"I know what you two do and I want no part of your perverted games." Hatori growled under his breath, looking away from Shigure. He could feel the zipper of his pants slowly sliding down and Hatori needed to make a decision quickly. How was he going to stop this?

"I… I, um, thought we were playing puppy and master," Hatori mumbled, grabbing Shigure's hands in his own. "Let's play that again. I can find something to throw again and you can fetch-"

Shigure looked up at Hatori quizzically. "Who said we stopped playing puppy and master? I'm still your puppy. Woof," He barked softly, a devilish grin plastered on his face as his nimble fingers slipped into Hatori's boxers.

Hatori blushed bright red. He was positive that up until this very moment, he had never blushed a single day in his life. Looking away from Shigure, he shut his eyes tightly as he felt the dog's fingers on him.

"S-Stop, down boy," Hatori mumbled out, hoping giving a command as the "master" would encourage Shigure to stop. It didn't, however, and Hatori thought he was going to die when Shigure not only pulled his member out, but the fact that he also already had an erection. This was mortifying.

Shigure gripped the base of it. His face moved closer to his erection, and Hatori felt light headed. Why was this happening and how could he stop it? He began to panic.

Shigure went right to work, his tongue laving at the tip of Hatori's erection, bathing his tongue over the very sensitive glands. Shigure briefly wondered if this was the first time Hatori had ever received a blowjob, and he had to scold himself mentally for almost laughing. Of course it was.

A very, very soft moan was elicited from Hatori and he glanced down, seeing what was suddenly making him feel so good. Horrified, he turned his head again. He really didn't want to see it, or think about it. He put his hand on Shigure's shoulder, pushing it away. "Stop it right now." He ordered, having enough of this. It felt nice, of course, but Shigure was his best friend, his cousin, and most importantly… Shigure was a boy. Hatori had never even had a girlfriend yet. This was too much.

Shigure stopped licking for a moment, and he glared up at Hatori. Baring his teeth (only a few centimeters away from Hatori's very sensitive organ, no less) he began growling lowly, like an angry dog.

Hatori went a bit wide-eyed, glancing down at him. Would Shigure really bite him… There? He couldn't be too careful, Shigure tended to stray on a more malicious side with his actions.

"O-Okay, okay. Fine. I won't stop you," Hatori sputtered out, reaching up to brush his own bangs out of his face. He was starting to sweat a bit.

Shigure nodded and smiled warmly up at Hatori before continuing.

"Aya has taught me lots of good tricks. I can preform every one of them perfectly, like a good little puppy. Will I get pets after I please my master?" He cooed, enjoying this game perhaps a bit more than he originally intended.

Hatori nodded absent-mindedly, staying quiet. Shigure's hand was still wrapped around the base of his erection and he was getting harder by the second. He felt a new sensation and looked down, seeing Shigure gently nuzzling his face against his erection like an affectionate puppy, and Hatori wanted to die inside. That was certainly embarrassing, however… The tip of it rubbing against Shigure's cheek was sending waves of pleasure through him, and was it possible that the dog actually looked… Cute like that? The doctor in training shuddered, trying to picture a female doing this. He tried to conjure up the image of a pretty girl in their class, but he came up short. Hatori never payed much attention to the females they attended school with. He moaned softly.

Shigure smirked, keeping his eyes on Hatori the whole time. His little reactions were spurring Shigure on even more. He went back to bathing his tongue up and down Hatori's erection, enjoying the quiet sounds the dragon was making.

It didn't take long before Shigure wrapped his lips around the head, beginning to slowly slide Hatori's erection down his throat.

The dragon felt his breath hitch, nearly choking as that fantastically warm heat engulfed him. He tensed up, looking down to see Shigure easing his way down to the base. This was bad. This was very bad. Hatori couldn't control himself, and his hips thrust forward just a bit. He sighed and tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

"Ah," Hatori whimpered softly, as his fingers instinctively went to Shigure's hair, gently stroking it. His inhibitions were beginning to fade away. Was it really so bad to accept this just this one time? Should he really have misgivings about this? Keeping his eyes shut, he almost couldn't control the next words that escaped him.

"Good dog," Hatori breathed, a blush creeping back up to his cheeks at the lewdness of that comment.

Shigure, who was about halfway down Hatori's erection at the moment, glanced up at him. He purred happily, enjoying both Hatori's words and affections. The humming was sending delicious vibrations around Hatori's member in Shigure's mouth, and the dragon shuddered again.

Hatori groaned a bit louder than his previous noises, and he was shifting a bit. The vibrations Shigure made with his pleased purring was pushing Hatori closer to his climax. He wasn't sure how long a blowjob was supposed to last, but he could tell this one wouldn't last much longer. Hatori had never experienced this before, and his general lack of any kind of masturbation pretty much doomed him from the start to have this fellatio last only briefly.

Shigure moved his head up and down, placing his hands on either of Hatori's thighs, to steady himself. By Hatori's noises alone, the dog could tell his best friend was getting close. Him not being able to last during this was expected by Shigure, and he actually found it rather endearing. He sped up, wanting his friend to experience the pleasure of an orgasm by a blowjob.

As Shigure picked up the pace, Hatori felt himself begin to melt away. This was way too pleasurable, this had to be a sin. He moaned, continuing to stroke his fingers over Shigure's soft hair. He opened his eyes a bit and peeked down at his cousin. A thought suddenly occurred to the dragon. What would happen when he did have an orgasm? Would… Would Shigure swallow?

Hatori felt sick, he didn't like that idea all. That was disgusting. He wouldn't allow Shigure, or anyone who would ever blow him, to swallow the results of his orgasm. That wasn't meant for consumption, it was meant for conception only, and he found the idea of making his intimacy partners swallow to be quite disrespectful to them.

Panicking, he gently tugged on Shigure's hair, trying to slow him down. Hatori's orgasm was fast approaching.

"Shigure," He breathed trying to warn him. "I-I'm close."

Shigure smirked a bit and continued, speeding up a bit more. He made sure to keep his mouth tight around him, wanting Hatori to have a very intense, yet pleasurable release. He gave another small hum, letting Hatori know he heard him.

Hatori moaned, feeling the nice vibrations again. However, he was beginning to get frustrated. Shigure wasn't listening to him. The dog didn't understand Hatori's crisis.

"S-Shigure! Stop! I don't want to… I don't want…" He mumbled, unable to stop himself from letting out small gasps and moans in-between each word. "I'm going to… Y-You need to stop." He said firmly now, trying to push Shigure off him.

Shigure didn't listen, of course, and he was getting frustrated himself. Why was Hatori suddenly trying to stop him? He was right at the precipice of his orgasm, there was no way he was going to stop now. He smacked Hatori's hand off his shoulder, his mouth never leaving the dragon's swollen erection.

Hatori was desperate. He absolutely was not going to come in his cousin's mouth. His hands clenching into fists, he finally got out, "No, bad dog! Heel." He ordered, then suddenly shuddered, feeling a wave of pleasure begin to wash over his body.

Hearing those words caused Shigure to stop. Half dog or not, hearing the word "heel" struck a chord in him. He obediently pulled his mouth away from Hatori and sat back, looking up at him curiously. This, of course, didn't go as planned.

Right as Shigure pulled away, Hatori's orgasm began and he came… All over poor Shigure's face. Shigure flinched a bit as it happened, but soon after came one of his award winning smirks. His cheek was covered in Hatori's come, and he was quite pleased. He chuckled softly, finding it amusing. Reaching up, he slipped his hand onto Hatori's erection and jerked him off for the rest of his dwindling orgasm.

Hatori had been moaning, his head tilted back in pure ecstasy. He could feel that Shigure pulled away just in time, and he was thankful. The orgasm was powerful, and Hatori was throughly spent. Panting a bit, he was suddenly panicked at the thought that he could've stained his bed comforter or the carpet because of his lack of tissues to deal with the current issue at hand. Looking down, his half-lidded eyes met Shigure's. The dog was sitting there, grinning, with his face covered in…

Hatori felt sick.

"Shigure!" He scolded, suddenly standing up. Quickly shoving his erection back into his pants and zipping them up, he felt angry. Flustered, he tried looking around for a towel, something… Anything to clean the dog up. He couldn't even bask in the glow of his climax, this was much too disgusting. "What happened? I warned you, why did-"

"…'Gure?" Came a familiar voice from over by the door. Both boys looked over to see a very shocked Ayame standing there, still in his Juliet garb from the play. The snake suddenly grinned and crossed his arms, tapping his foot.

"Bad dog! Bad dog, Shigure! I told you that you could only play with Ha'ri if I was here to supervise. Now look at you, you've gone and gotten yourself all messy." The silver haired beauty sung brightly, walking over to them. He ignored Hatori, who was frozen in sheer, unadulterated terror.

Ayame walked over and gave Shigure a small pat on the head before leaning down and tilting the dog's chin up. "Let's get you cleaned up." He purred, leaning in close.

Hatori felt himself nearly vomit seeing Ayame move in to lick Shigure's cheek. The dragon's voice rose a few octaves as he barked an order. "Out. Out! Both of you! Go home!" He growled firmly, unable to look them in the eye. Ignoring their pouting, he turned his back to his friends as they left, whispering nonsense to each other. Hatori only relaxed once he heard his bedroom door shut and he was sure they were gone.

Sitting down on his bed, he moved to hide his face in his hands.

"I really need to learn to that mind erasing trick from my dad." He mumbled to himself, flopping back on his bed as the soul wrenching embarrassment began to set in.


End file.
